


Thoughts We Cannot Hide

by SeventhSunday (InkHero)



Series: The E-Girl AU Nobody Knew They Needed, Including Me [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, Vagueposting about capitalism, Will add more tags with chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkHero/pseuds/SeventhSunday
Summary: Entrapta and Hordak are invited to Prime's ship for a dinner date; then, Entrapta treats Hodak to some special attention.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Series: The E-Girl AU Nobody Knew They Needed, Including Me [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824199
Comments: 33
Kudos: 126





	1. Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone loves this au, so I'm writing another two-parter for it! Come get ya juice, kids!
> 
> A couple things: I'm actually an artist more than I'm a writer. I've been talking incessantly about it on my social media, but I haven't mentioned it here- I've started to draw nsfw Entrapdak! Please follow me @SundaySeventh for that! I've already got some spice up there. you can also follow my main twitter, @ink_her0, for my feral attitude and memes. I also post sfw images there... sometimes... in between being feral, of course. Quarantine, amirite?
> 
> I also will gladly take commissions for fics and art, so email me at airofspace77@yahoo.com if you want something! Or DM me on my twitter, either way. I've been fueled by how nice everyone is! Back when I used to write, I was lucky to get even one comment. Seeing so much feedback has been wonderful, and I love you all for it.

“So… Why doesn’t she save herself?”

“He’s a giant turtle-dragon that breathes fire! Could you fight that?”

“He doesn’t seem that cruel. Perhaps an alliance could be formed between their kingdoms. With their shared powers, they could conquer the other little places Mario goes to without him.”

“… I think RPGs are more your style, Hordak.”

When Hordak came to visit her- something he did more and more as he was moving in- he would often sit and watch Entrapta play video games. She played only particular ones when on camera; the rest she played on her own time. He’d temporarily wondered what the large cabinet was next to her television, but had all questions answered the moment she opened it. Her library of games was vast, marked by decade. It was actually quite fascinating to Hordak, watching her play through them. They were charming pastimes, colorful and engaging. Of course, he was particularly fond of the music; all too catchy, some of the tunes were. He’d picked up a controller once, but the amount of buttons had made his head spin. A nice book was fine, for him, as well as observing Entrapta’s apt skill.

He sat with her head in his lap, both cats in hers. Imp was buried somewhere in Emily’s fur, as evident by his large ears twitching at the sound of Hordak’s voice. Entrapta’s eyes were turned to her game, but she would pause to look at him occasionally and respond to his queries. They were both dressed in hoodies, as the weather had begun to grow cold.

Things had been going surprisingly well. Hordak had yet to convince Entrapta to join him, but she’d happily assisted him in designing a new bike. Single-person rides had begun to grow quite popular on Etheria, as he predicted, and Entrapta had been enlightening help with its off-road function. He left the exterior design to her as well; he’d noticed his ideas all resembled Prime’s. Or, rather… Prime’s designs _were_ his, but he didn’t own them anymore. He wanted to put as much distance as he could from that company. He was finding success- he didn’t want to ruin it by being compared endlessly to the superior Brother.

Entrapta’s voice cut through his thoughts, bringing his attention downward. “You know, Hordak, I noticed you don’t watch my streams anymore,” She pointed out, her gaze settling more squarely on him as she turned her head. “Not even the STEM one! Last week, I showed chat how to hack into their home devices-”

“-To say, ‘come back with a warrant’ whenever someone knocks on the door. I know.” Hordak’s cheeks flushed lightly as he averted his gaze. “I… have been watching,” He admitted. “I didn’t put my real name, however. It _is_ my real name, now, after all. I felt it a bit silly.”

Entrapta was incensed. She gasped loudly, sitting up with enough force to send both cats rolling off of her with surprised murps. “What?!? You didn’t tell me?! Why?!” She cried, pouting miserably. Her controller was forgotten, so absolute was her devastation that she could have been flirting with Hordak the entire time and hadn’t been.

Hordak’s blush only deepened as he scoffed, crossing his arms. “Because I thought it was bit pathetic that I watch you stream… I am usually here when you do. I can hear you speaking from your office. I just like to check how your stream is going; it’s an easy way to check on _you_ , as well.”

Entrapta’s pout shifted to a sympathetic look of awe. She cooed softly, covering her mouth for a brief second. “That is… so cute. You’re so _cute_ , Hordak. But… That just means you have to tell me what your new name is.”

He opened his mouth to speak; however, a small twinkle appeared in his ruby gaze. Hordak blinked once, twice.

“… No,” He said simply.

Before Entrapta could ask for his reasoning, he smirked. She gasped again, scandalized all over.

“Tell me!!”

“No.”

She sat on her knees- dangerously similar to a pouncing position. “Tell me!! Right now!!” She demanded, her upper half bobbing with every word.

“Mmh… Still, no.”

As expected, Hordak was tackled into the corner of the couch, his head hitting the pillows with a soft ‘fwoof’ as Entrapta pinned his arms above his head. “Tell me your username, Hordak,” She ordered, a warning tinging her words.

Hordak could only grin and huff out a laugh. He didn’t even bother to struggle. To say he was used to being pinned like this by her would be an understatement. “What, pray tell, will you do if I don’t?” He asked, turning his coy expression from her fiery gaze.

“I’ll send custom viruses to your computer.”

“Oh, like the one you sent me that forces a pop-up every two hours that says ‘I love you’? Feel free.”

Entrapta hummed in thought. She should have figured that wouldn’t work. “Please?” She begged, her head lowering until she was nose-to-nose with Hordak.

He tilted his head up and pecked the tip of her nose. “No,” He repeated for the final time. He laughed lowly, almost diabolically, before his lips pressed to hers. Rarely did he get the chance to tease her to the extent she teased him. Her feisty nature made his heart race, the urge to have her starting to build in his mind.

That sensation was truly the most difficult to get used to. He hadn’t known it, but apparently the chemicals in his mind associated with procreation would turn on at the slightest visual stimulation. With Entrapta being around him constantly, and her being what his desires were affixed to permanently… He had to learn to control himself a little more.

Perhaps if he asked nicely, she'd do it for him.

His kisses moved to her cheek, trailing to her jaw as he purred. “You’ll have to make me tell you, my darling,” He whispered into her ear, his voice dipping low. That deep, rumbling purr that made her absolutely melt- one of her greatest weaknesses.

Entrapta bit her lip, eyelids drooping as she felt a tingle run down her spine. She wouldn’t mind squeezing it out of him, if he _so_ insisted.

Before she could even say, “deal”, they were interrupted by Hordak’s phone ringing.

Hordak frowned, head tilting slightly in confusion. Strange; it wasn’t Adora or Catra, certainly. No custom ringtone. He wasn’t expecting anyone to call him, either. Easily, he broke Entrapta’s grasp and sat up, pulling them both into a sitting position. His phone rang two more times before he finally picked it up and saw who it was.

His blood immediately ran cold. “It’s… Prime. Ah, I did block the mothership from being able to call the office…” He trailed off, looking at his girlfriend like he hoped she would know what to do. Hordak had not received the hellfire his boss had promised, and it had made him suspicious. Terrified, too, of his Brother. He wanted to let it ring, but he knew better; Prime was patient enough to call like an absolute madman until he was answered.

Wordlessly, Entrapta held out her palm, gesturing for Hordak to give his phone to her. He did so almost reflexively, worry about allowing such a thing settling in the moment she had it in her hand. He didn’t want Prime to scream at her, instead, if that was what he was going to do.

“Darling-“

Fearlessly, Entrapta answered the call. She put a finger to her lips, signaling for him to be quiet. “Hello. This is Entrapta speaking. Sorry, Hordak can’t come to the phone, he’s busy-“

She was going to say more, but shock crossed her features. Silently, she listened to the low rumble of the voice over the phone, her eyebrows furrowing at certain points. Hordak watched with tense shoulders, now more concerned than ever. What was he saying…?

“…Tomorrow? Sure. We’ll be there.”

What?

“No, I’d be delighted. I’ll alert my superior that a transport ship will dock at Bright Ideas.”

Hordak’s eyes widened to red orbs, ears drooping as far as they could possibly fall. He loathed the implications of that sentence. He waited to speak until Entrapta hung up, however. When she did, a low noise croak his throat.

Entrapta took a deep breath, letting it out as a long sigh. “He wasn’t calling for you- he wanted to speak to me,” She explained. She paused, as if mentally preparing herself- and, perhaps Hordak as well- for her next statement.

“Prime invited us to have dinner on his ship.”

Ah, yes. Hello darkness, my old friend.

Hordak let out another choked, horrified groan. “A-And you _consented_ to that?!” He cried, grasping her shoulders. “Have you lost your mind?!”

“Absolutely not!” She chirped, beaming. “Prime doesn’t want to do business. He’s curious about me; you did sort of throw away your whole life for me...”

Well, when she said it like that, he sounded pathetic. Even though that’s absolutely what happened, and he wouldn’t deny that he threw his cushy career with Prime out the window like a dead houseplant. It was easy to stand up to Prime after knowing Entrapta, and having the lightyear’s distance helped immensely. He doubted he could be so bold to his face.

“It was a pretty dramatic break-up, too. He just wants to have some of his questions answered. And I really want to see outer space!!”

She rubbed her hands together, her smile turning devious. “Don’t worry- I have every intention of being the worst dinner guest he’s ever had. We’ll lead a worker’s revolt before dessert!! Bread and roses, Hordak, bread and roses!!!”

Somehow, that was even worse. Hordak cringed, shoulders hunching. “Darling, I don’t think you understand. The mind-reading technology he possesses is a part of the ship, not himself. Once you step inside, he’ll be able to read your thoughts as well as mine.”

Entrapta hadn’t known that. She copied his expression, then, a hiss whistling past her teeth. “Ohh…”

He sighed, head in his hand. “I’ll have to teach you how to empty your thoughts… Perhaps I could say you became ill, and we couldn’t arrive… Ah, but he’d send someone, surely…” He mumbled, his brow furrowing as he tried to weasel out of the situation. “You think too brashly, darling. Certainly, he intends to discover a way to get his revenge.”

Prime feigned a pleasant attitude around the public, but Hordak knew him best. The man was vindictive; when an engineer was being particularly obstinate, he would invite them to the ship and use their own thoughts against them, worming into their mind and spinning webs of lies and deceit. To be invited on the Horde ship was never a good thing.

Entrapta was nonplussed, still. “I can handle Prime. I think I know a way to keep him out,” She declared. “How does he do it? Is it a wireless connection?”

“Yes and no. He clips a device to his ear to hear what thoughts the ship picks up. He calls it a communicator to outsiders.” Oh, he would be one of _those_ assholes, wouldn’t he? “He’ll no doubt have it off when we first meet, but will put it on when we aren’t looking. His move is that he feigns having a phone call.”

She scoffed. “What a loser. That’s easy- I’ll keep my thoughts so awful, he’ll have no choice but to take it off!”

That didn’t sound like much of a plan to Hordak. “Violence doesn’t faze Prime, he’s been in multiple- you don’t mean violence.” His voice became deadpan midsentence. “Absolutely not. Mine.” He felt no shame in such a selfish declaration. He knew he didn’t mean it as Prime did, as others might. He had been ordained as the only one allowed to witness Entrapta in all of her glory; anyone that threatened that was his mortal enemy.

“Ohh, like he’d even! I thought you said he was disgusted by sex.”

“He is still a man. Bad ones rarely escape being hypocrites. Just… try not to be too interesting, my darling. Though I fear I’m asking the sun not to shine…” Hordak sighed helplessly.

Arms gently wrapped around his torso, pushing until Entrapta laid on top of him. Her expression was serene and comforting as she kissed his cheek. “Don’t worry. He wouldn’t dare try to touch me. I can still flip someone if I really want to,” she reassured. “And Angella _hates_ him. Even more so, now that she can’t hate you anymore.”

“I have Adora and Catra to thank for that… They’re quite good friends with her daughter, now.” Oh, joy. Another girl to worry about, mucking about in his office. Honestly, she seemed to be a little more serious than his interns, so perhaps she’d rub off on them. “I’ll still teach you some techniques I learned. There’s…” Hordak’s ears perked up. “Actually, there’s a surefire way to keep your mind clear.”

“Oh? Do tell!”

***

Claire de Lune. A truly delightful piece. Its soft melody truly depicts the tranquility of night, of moonlight shining upon the sleeping world below it. Hordak heard it when he was a peon, and had never forgotten it. A visitor had played it for Prime, once, and he’d only coincidentally heard it as he passed his office- since then, when he needed to clear his mind, it was the song he always returned to.

He instructed Entrapta to do the same- a simple song that she could easily play in her mind. It would discourage Prime from “tuning in”, as Hordak put it. She called her song “elevator music”, finding the practice a little too amusing for his tastes.

“This is nothing to scoff at, my love. Don’t let him touch you, either- if he does, he’ll be able to look into your very being,” Hordak chided. He wore a black turtleneck and maroon suit jacket, a pendant Entrapta gave him around his neck. He’d begun to brush his hair to the side instead of back, but he still nervously fussed with it as he nervously fussed at her.

Entrapta let out a distastful grumble, still putting the last touches on her makeup. “Why is he allowed to have this technology...?” It seemed a little too evil for a civilized world, in her opinion.

“Well, he doesn’t exactly tell people he can use it on them… He’s supposed to only be able to use it to control his clones.”

“Wait, we allow _that_ , but not- ugh, my head hurts. This is why I dropped my Sociology double major.”

Entrapta stepped out into his view, then. She wore a deep violet gown with a high collar, ending at her knees with cuts to her mid-thigh. Underneath, she wore sheer stockings, coupled with those dangerous black heels of hers. Even with them, though, she only came up to his collarbone. Her gown hugged her frame perfectly, highlighting the full, hourglass shape of her body. Frankly, she looked stunning- she had let her pigtails down again, opting for the same combed-back style she’d worn when she met him. She was wearing her glasses, too- an accessory he’d learned later was real.

He couldn’t help but let out a huff of air, awestruck by her yet again. “I’m actually a bit surprised you dress so well,” He stated aloud. Realizing the rude implications, he sputtered, “Ah, which I mean-“

“-I know how to dress like I don't build robots for a living?” Entrapta winked playfully. “I love my t-shirts and oil-stained tanks, but I’m not completely out of the loop. It’s not that hard, when you just buy what makes you comfortable and follow a few tutorials.”

“Ah- fair.” Hordak flushed, feeling thoroughly called out as his ears drooped. “Have I insulted you?”

“Nope! Like I’ve said, my true guilty pleasure is what’s underneath,” Entrapta declared, smiling lightheartedly. “You know me best: I am an oil-stained shirt more than a cocktail dress. I bought this-“ She gestured to her attire with a flourish. “-For this occasion. Do I look good?”

“Breathtaking,” He sighed, chest swelling all over again with affection and attraction to her. “I hope I match you well.”

“Ugh, don’t even get me started,” She whined, her fingers clenching around nothing as she eyed him. “We need to actually leave the house, you know.”

“…But do we really-?”

“Hordak.”

“Right, right. We have a plan. Answer his questions, make it clear we want nothing to do with him. If all goes well, I’ll never have to see his face again,” He hoped.

**

They took a cab to Bright Ideas, where the transport ship awaited them. From there, it would take them to Prime’s massive star freight.

Angella had, when Hordak assumed she thought he couldn’t see, slipped something into Entrapta’s bag: a bottle with some sort of liquid, with a plastic cap. In a way, he could respect her urge to protect. Entrapta seemed completely unaware just who she was going to meet, a grin on her face as she anticipated her first space flight. 

The green eyes of his Brothers settled on him as they emerged from the transport vessel. Recognition crossed their features at the sight of him, and it made Hordak stiffen. They turned and muttered to each other, but didn’t approach him. Undoubtedly, they were instructed to watch the two of them until they could enter the mothership’s premises. He noticed one was watching Entrapta with a curious expression, frowning as she got dangerously close to the ship’s exhaust. 

“Madam, please step away. That area is very hot,” The clone spoke up. “The entrance to the ship is this way, guests of Prime.”

Without another ado, they followed the clones inside. Entrapta scowled with distaste as she took one last look at the full exterior. Truly, she loathed the design of Horde vessels. Their sleek, clean look seemed so empty; not a single bit of personality existed inside or out. She couldn’t deny their power, though, and they weren’t exactly uncomfortable, either. As she sat at one of the several pairs of seats, she leaned against the window, excitedly tugging Hordak’s jacket as he took the seat next to her.

“Space, Hordak!! Space!!” She squeaked, squeezing his hand. “I’m so excited!!”

Fondness crossed his features. “No matter what happens, at least you can have this. I hope space is everything you want it to be,” Hordak stated, his left hand reaching over to brush her cheek. “Though nebulae and stars could hardly compare to your eyes.”

Those same eyes lowered, her eyelashes brushing his claws. “Hey, come on… There’s people around,” His Princess muttered, cheeks tinging red.

He hummed, his hand moving to hold her jaw between his fingers. “Oh…? That might be interesting; we could lead that revolt after all, right here.”

_“Hordak!!!”_

The clones perked up and turned at the sound of Hordak’s laughter, the softest thuds coming from the girl with him as she beat on his shoulder like a drum. They had heard their former Brother was as Prime was; stoic and with the utmost professionalism. And yet, now, he cackled like a child as he protected himself from the human’s assault, despite the human doing a great sin by grabbing him so forcefully.

She didn’t seem to have hurt him at all. To their shock, their Brother purred and smiled contentedly as she kissed his cheek. The noise was something _absolutely_ forbidden for them to make, but he did it so thoughtlessly.

He did it often, they realized.

Hordak noticed their staring. His eyes narrowed, red teeth baring as he took note of their scandalized faces. “Is there a problem with the ship, Brothers?” He hissed, his arm calmly draping over Entrapta’s shoulders. “We are a pair. It is something you wouldn’t understand, so carry on.”

They scowled at him. They did, however, return to their task, muttering to each other bitterly.

Entrapta gasped as a sinking feeling overcame her. It lasted for only a few minutes; she kept her eyes closed, holding her breath as the ship soared vertically into the air. “Ohh, I hate these kinds of amusement rides…” She grumbled, clutching the arms of her seat tightly. “The drop is the worst…”

The “drop”, however, never came. Once the sinking feeling subsided, she felt it safe to open her eyes. She’d chosen the window seat just for this, and she twisted her body to see outside the glass. Her eyes glittered with delight as the atmosphere slowly melted away to inky darkness, the smallest specks of stars starting to spark in the sky. _Exactly_ as she’d seen, _exactly_ as she’d hoped. Everyone looked so small…

She cooed, the noise growing into a squeal as gravity failed, causing her to float out of her seat. “Oh my gosh- this is zero gravity!! Wow!!” She exclaimed, leaving her seat despite Hordak’s chastising.

“You are not wearing a spacesuit, dear, and your gown-“

“Ohhh, Hordak, its incredible!!” She cut in. To his relief, the dress clung to her enough that the most scandalous thing he could see were straps of her garter belts.

…Which was enough, apparently. He averted his gaze subtly, the barest hint of red dusting his ears. He would blame that solely on her; she insisted on wearing a set underneath the dress. He knew it’d be distracting, but he’d been wrong about who it would distract.

“Look, it’s so vast… To think I can see lightyears ahead right now!! Did you know that space is constantly expanding?? We’ll never get to explore all of it!! It’s impossible!! Oh, but we’ve actually explored more of space than Etherian oceans!” Entrapta cried, oblivious as always to his lewder musings of her.

Hordak chuckled richly. “I wonder what could be underneath the waves, then,” He offered.

“I hope its mermaids. Just think of how scary they’d look!!”

“Hmm… Knowing what would need to be required for deep sea survival, I am quite interested in your hypothesis. Perhaps we could draw up a theoretical creature when we return home.” As he spoke, Hordak gently pulled her back into her seat and buckled her in, just as he had been- thankfully, the clones were waiting for this very action before turning the gravity back on again. Entrapta’s hair, which had been flowing around her head like a lavender halo, dropped like a stone.

He caught one thick lock mid-air, running his fingers through the silky strands as he gently placed it on her shoulder. “You’ll be able to see more of it as we leave Etheria’s ‘bubble’, so to speak. For now, I’d be careful moving about. We’re being watched,” He reminded her.

Entrapta leaned over him to eye the clones. The doorway was open, so she could see the two hunched over the control panel. Their ears twitched at the sound of Hordak’s voice, their bodies rigid. She giggled at the sight, seemingly causing even more of a fluster as they both twitched. “They’re… kinda weird.”

Hordak, without skipping a beat, responded dryly, “Probably not used to not hearing Prime. Or having opinions.”

He smirked. “It’s awful, isn’t it?” He said loudly, resting his head on his propped-up hand. “So many tiny, insignificant thoughts. ‘I’m hungry’, ‘I’m tired’, ‘my body aches’… Such a shame. For them, at least. When I’m hungry, I can eat. When I’m tired, I can simply rest. When my body aches, I don’t work. These sensations are almost pleasant, now, knowing what simple joys a cooked meal and a bed do.”

Entrapta rolled her eyes at his musings. “You’re teasing them, aren’t you?”

She received a shrug from him, his eyes crinkled with mirth. “Why not? I have no intention of being nice to them. It’s you I’m worried about most, after all. I will be… civil. But I will not be kind.”

He desperately wished he would be the same before Prime.

**

The moment they stepped foot onto the massive ship, Entrapta felt a tug in the back of her head. There was the faintest sensation of stuffiness- like her nose was plugged with cotton. She sniffed, scowling with distaste at the feeling.

Hordak frowned at the sight, recognizing it immediately. His skin prickled with uneasiness at the implications. “Keep your song in your head, my dear. The mind-reading technology is already on,” He explained, closing his eyes briefly.

Claire de Lune. There was a particular section his mind would stick on, and that would be in his benefit.

“Oh, I _hate_ it. Did you have to deal with this all day?” She whined, grasping her head.

“Unfortunately.”

They were led by the clones to Prime’s personal quarters. As they walked down the strange, winding hallways, they encountered many other clones, all dressed in the same white suit. No wonder Hordak hated it here so much- it clashed furiously with his aesthetic.

Their heads turned to the couple as they were led to a large elevator, crowded with clones standing perfectly rigid, exactly two inches apart. Entrapta couldn’t help but giggle a little at the sight. “Wow, look at that. Visual metaphors _do_ exist in real life.”

“Clever, my darling.” Hordak kept a hand on her back, carefully pulling her close to his body as they stepped inside the lift. He eyed his Brothers dangerously, a growl threatening to build in his chest. They were all staring, but not at him. It made him incredibly on edge to see their heads lower ever so slightly to observe the creature next to him. Understandably so; she piqued their interest. To them, he was a traitor, excommunicated and worth nothing. Many of them had never seen an Etherian, much less such a breathtakingly beautiful one. Her cheery nature certainly didn’t help, as she’d broken at least fifteen rules on their walk alone. It was impossible for them, such drole beings, to ignore something so vivid.

“…Hi!! How is everyone?” She asked, smiling nonplussed. Hordak’s hand collided with his forehead, weary already. No, darling, they weren’t staring because they wanted _small talk_ …

He paused, hissing. No. Mustn’t think. _He_ was listening.

The clones stared at her like she’d grown a second head, shooting confused looks at each other. It was like they’d never been asked such a question. “…Everything is optimal?” One offered in an unsure tone.

“Oh, that’s nice!! You guys keep this place really clean.” Entrapta spoke easily, unbothered by the tense air.

Another one piped up. “We all participate in sanitation.”

“You guys work hard!! It really shows!”

To Hordak’s surprise, they seemed to break from their rigid postures, their ears twitching and lips quirking upwards at the praise. He snorted, shaking his head as he leaned against the elevator wall. Nevermind, this was hilarious. He remained silent, watching with a barely concealed smirk as Entrapta wrapped every single clone around her finger in the span of a lift ride.

They all looked miserable to leave, but they were forced out by the original duo that accompanied them. One sneered at Hordak and Entrapta, brushing off his suit. “Please refrain from speaking any more. Prime is the one who speaks. Not you.”

Bemused, Entrapta's head tilted sharply. “I came here specifically to talk to him, though.”

The clone opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Instead, his jaw shut with a little hiss, the tall creature irritably returning to his place by the door.

“I guess grumpiness runs in the family?” Entrapta teased, looking up at Hordak.

“Hm… Perhaps…”

Suddenly, there was a loud beep, the dial above them flashing green as they arrived at their destination.

It was then that Entrapta began to feel nervous. She’d been attempting to brush it off, but she couldn’t deny she was worried about what Prime would want to discuss with her. When he called, he had told her that he was loathe to lose the design she originally offered to him. With a charming, rich voice, he’d explained that, after great deliberation, he could understand and respect his Brother’s desire to depart from Horde Enterprises. He wanted to understand it completely, however, and he couldn’t do that without understanding what girl he was dealing with, exactly.

She had thought he meant a simple dinner party, but now she was starting to realize that he meant an interrogation. No doubt to ensure that Hordak's case never happened again.

The doors slid open, revealing an immaculate white dining room lined on all sides by windows. Entrapta lost her breath at the sight of the stars and nebulae, almost rushing in.

What stopped her was the figure standing at the end of the large, marble dining table in the center of the room. He was tall- imposing even- and dressed in a pristine, white, three-piece suit. His hair was white, twisted into ropes that draped over his broad shoulders. He looked exactly like Hordak, but far older, with lines of age crinkling around the corners of his eyes and mouth.

His eyes, unlike the opaqueness of Hordak’s and the clones, held glowing pupils that settled on them as they entered his vision. Prime smiled, flashing bright green teeth that almost seemed to glow. “Brother… Welcome back. I see you’ve already caught up with your younger Brothers,” He stated, clasping his hands together. As Hordak expected, he had the device clipped to his ear. He wasn’t even going to pretend, eh?

“Your control has slipped with your age,” Hordak responded, eyes narrowing. He was proud of the way his voice held strong, because his knees had started to tremble slightly. “What are your intentions?”

Prime was obviously caught off guard by his stony nature. He shouldn’t be; he loved Entrapta more than he was scared of him. By miles.

At that, Prime sneered, gaze moving down to the girl he’d been ignoring. “Ah, yes… This one. The most peculiar Etherian. I have not interacted with many of you, but clearly, I have underestimated your powers.”

Entrapta snorted. “No powers- just being nice. You’re not going to kill us for talking, are you?”

Prime let out a booming laugh, holding his stomach. “No, no… of course not…” Hordak could hear the “but I wish I could” in his voice. “Entrapta, was it? Please, have a seat. I mean neither of you any harm; that would be antithetical to my intentions.”

“Which are?” Hordak pressed, not moving from his place in the lift.

Prime smiled serenely. “I told you. I simply would like to know who has taken my Brother from me, and why you left so violently.”

Hordak didn’t buy the sudden affection for a second. However, it was too late to turn back now. With a furrowed brow, he entered the room with Entrapta.

Sbe wrapped her arms around one of his and grinned. “Relax!! I bet the worst we have to worry about is the food tasting bad,” She said. “Though I’m sure it’ll be gold encrusted or something…”

“Would you like that? I can make that happen,” Prime shot back, flexing his wealth in the most irritating way. “I must say, I am surprised. Humans are known to be an incredibly beautiful species, with their perfect proportions and vast array of presentations. It is almost laughable to me that he would submit to one, considering he has seen a thousand of you. Yet… I see you are among the exceptionally gifted.”

Hordak clicked his tongue, but Entrapta only sighed dreamily, as she took her seat at the table. “I know… I’m so lucky. I’m not even the prettiest, so I’m glad he settled.”

That only bothered her boyfriend further. Why was she speaking down upon herself like that? How cruel of her. It was the other way around- she graced him with her angelic presence, blessing his life with an eternal bliss that was so wholly undeserved. He was the one who was truly unworthy of her. “I would disagree,” He argued simply, taking his seat next to her.

“Clearly,” Prime responded, smile now dark as he tapped the device in his ear. “How fascinating… What did compel you to be with her, Hordak?”

The younger brother’s blood ran cold. He blared the piano to a violent cacophony in his mind as he lied through his teeth. “When I spoke with her during our meeting, we connected in a way I had never experienced before,” He explained, practiced and careful.

Prime winced visibly at the sound. It seemed to fuel his curiosity further, a claw tapping to his chin. “I see… So it was more her personality than anything else. You have always clung to idols, after all…” The elder raised his hand, gesturing for the awaiting clones to bring them their drinks. “Though you never quite folded correctly with me, my poor Brother. I always felt resentment from you.”

Entrapta watched as wine was poured for her. She frowned with distaste; she hated alcohol. She had a weak stomach to it. She kept it at a distance, just as Hordak did- for different reasons, of course.

“You stole everything from me. Took all that I created and placed it under your name. My resentment is well-earned,” Hordak bit out, fists clenching. “Entrapta is my lab partner. We work _together_. A superior method of production, if you ask me. I simply agree with her worldview, and find it much more suitable than the one you have provided me.”

The elder let out a small noise, seemingly placated by that. “I see… Thoughts and emotions rarely appeal to me, naturally. Facts over feelings, as always.”

Both of them pulled expressions of disgust. “Right…” Entrapta trailed off. Maybe she could have just a sip. She might need it.

Perhaps she should turn the conversation elsewhere. “FZ is really successful on Etheria. Hordak made these light-up charms that are all the rage right now,” She stated, smiling proudly. “They’re so cute!! I have the entire tiny food set!!” Given to her by him, of course.

She received a laugh in response. “Adorable… You’ve gone from making starships to toys,” Prime cooed, slick as oil. “I’ve seen the success… Clearly, you aren’t an illogical pair.”

The tension could be cut with a knife as the two Brothers stared each other down, the hackles on Hordak rising. Entrapta shrunk a bit in her seat, laughing nervously. “Yep… He makes the most sense to me.”

“May I ask why?”

She gulped. “Well… He understands me. Even the parts of me that are bad. When everyone else runs away from me, he doesn’t. He’s… A kind person.”

For just the smallest moment, her mind flashed to a memory of his hands running through her hair, her shoulders tensing as she quickly willed it away. It was enough to be caught, though, as Prime’s eyes alighted with acknowledgement.

“Ahh. I see. Is that what it is…?” He trailed off, chuckling. “I will continue my questioning later. I have prepared an Etherian meal for us, this evening.” And by “prepared” he, naturally, meant “made my clone servants cook it for me”.

Entrapta and Hordak exchanged glances, now both of them on edge. Well… at least he’s going to let them eat before the real probing started. They had sworn to answer nothing about their activities, but they couldn’t simply ignore his queries should he ask. She would leave answering that to Hordak. She had a small tendency of rambling, and often caught herself admitting things out of nerves.

The meal Prime had chosen was a pasta with red sauce, with small crustaceans sprinkled on top. It was placed in front of them shortly after their conversation ended- along with, thankfully, a glass of water for the both of them. Their wine remained untouched, which Prime had seemingly no comment on. He himself had been sipping idly from his glass, clearly attempting to catch more slip-ups in their thoughts.

In retaliation to this, Entrapta changed the song in her mind to something louder. It caused the man to wince, glaring at her with contempt. “I see my Brother taught you his little trick to block me out…”

“You should really consider the ethical nature of such a device. I mean, I could easily report you.”

“Oh, yes, please do. I’m sure that’ll work out well for you.”

Entrapta hesitated to take a bite. She put her fork down, her eyebrows furrowing as her mouth set into a stern frown. “Maybe I will. You disobey a lot of laws to keep your company running. Not just that one- your clones deserve far more than you give them,” She asserted.

Prime chortled at her, tone condescending. “Oh, please… No more. Laughter is such an ugly thing...” He trailed off. Abruptly, his good-natured attitude dropped. “You are nothing to me. What do you think stating your grievances will do?”

A light fired in her eyes. “I think I’m more than just nothing to you. Why else would you even bother? Hordak was the only reason you’ve been selling so much, and I took him from you. You want him back, right? Because without Hordak, you not only have lost your top engineer, but you’ve also lost his awareness to the world around him. You need him.” Her words sliced like a blade, sharpened by the way her fuchsia eyes narrowed.

They had the same effect. Prime was wounded, eyes widening slightly as she read him like a book. “I need no one but myself!!” He growled, gripping the arms of his chair.

Hordak watched the entire conversation with a mix of both awe and apprehension. He’d never seen Prime so infuriated. Even her refusal to fear him insulted him, and she was getting under his skin with her unyielding nature.

Entrapta hummed lowly, tapping her cheek. “I dunno… Seems like you need tons of people to help you. Unless you’re claiming the illogical notion that you hand-crafted every single ship and robot that you’ve sold.” She shrugged nonchalantly. “See, this is the problem with people like you- you think you’re so smart, and you’ve done everything by yourself. But you’re only successful because of the thousands of backs you’ve stepped on. It’s not a very intelligent thing, not to recognize that.”

“Oh?” Prime’s face twisted into barely concealed rage. “Does my Brother ‘need’ you? How pathetic of him…” His expression shifted slightly, more deviously malicious. “Ah, yes, he clearly does need you. His obsession with you is almost psychotic.”

“I think it’s amazing. I never have to wonder if he loves me.” She reached out and boldly took Hordak's hand, holding it over the table. “He tells me every time he opens his mouth.”

Prime scoffed at the gesture. “Is that what I saw in your mind, earlier? Seemed more like the bestial cravings of your miserable species.”

At that, Entrapta snapped. Her jaw clenched as she rose from her seat. Hordak rose with her, realizing in that moment that they were probably about to be escorted out. Ah, well; it still lasted longer than he expected.

“-What in the bloody hell!?”

Prime’s face twisted into absolute disgust, his nose scrunching up as Entrapta beamed. “What? Is something wrong?” She cooed playfully.

“Stop- Stop showing me this!! You disgusting little vermin!!!” He roared, rising from his seat as well. “How dare you taint my mind with your filthy thoughts-!!”

“Well, you asked why Hordak left. We wanted to keep it a secret for your poor heart, but whoops! Looks like I can’t resist showing off, even for just a second… I guess I am a pervert, subject to my bestial cravings and filthy thoughts.” She giggled. “But, oh boy, you’re really missing out. See how much fun you can have with just one other person?”

Hordak chuffed, wondering idly if he was in any of her memories. He hoped she included the one in the garage.

Whatever she was projecting to him must have been egregious, as Prime wailed and ripped the device from his ear, throwing it to the ground. It shattered into a hundred pieces before his eyes. His face lit red with rage, his eyes now manic as he focused on them like a predator.

**_ “OUT.” _ **

To say they were forced into the elevator would be an understatement. Not that they needed to be; Hordak’s pace to the transport ship was brisk, and Entrapta naturally walked faster than him.

He moved with impatience for more than just that reason. The moment they were seated inside the smaller vessel, he dragged her into his lap, a rough growl tearing through his throat.

“I _love_ you,” He purred darkly, teeth flashing. He kissed her with a wild ferocity, surprising her and immediately rendering her like a doll under his touch. He wanted her right then and there; the only thing that dared stop him was the need to keep Entrapta’s lovedrunk moans a secret for himself.

She was breathless when they pulled away, her eyes wide with alarm but a dazed smile upon her lips. He wanted to kiss her again, yet he refrained for now. He took a deep breath, grinning toothily. “You are amazing, my darling. I’ve never seen him so defeated.”

A softer kiss was placed on his cheek. “He won’t last a fiscal year. He started it, anyways- I told you he couldn’t shame me for what I like to do with my body.”

“I’d be surprised if he could look me in the eye, much less bother us. And I thought you would be in danger… how silly of me. Gods bow before you,” He praised, kissing along her neck. He did, in fact, notice their clone friends were watching with horror. Yet… he didn’t care. There was maybe even a small part of him that liked it. He smirked over her shoulder at them, eyelids lowering.

“I’m all yours tonight, my love. I want a performance from you.”

That phrase had Entrapta gripping his jacket in her fists, every nerve in her body alighting. “…You’ll… You’ll let me do that?”

“I want nothing less.”

“Ohhh my god, I love you too. You’re the best.”

They were the absolutely most irritating couple in universe, from Prime’s ship to their apartment on Etheria. He was sure they must have looked ridiculous, so enthralled after speaking with such a foreboding man. Entrapta promised she’d tell Angella what happened, just not that moment.

She was about to be very busy for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive!!!
> 
> I promised this for Christmas, so here you go. This is for everyone who messaged me, wanting the second part of this! I appreciate it deeply- you have no idea how much your encouragement kept me going this holiday. I worked extra hard on it for you!

Just as they designed machines differently, Entrapta and Hordak approached each other differently.

Hordak was untamed and uncoordinated, reaching and grabbing Entrapta in whatever what he could. It came from inexperience; often, he didn’t think of his movements, only doing what made Entrapta moan the loudest. He would lament that more, but he pleased her, nonetheless. Before they’d even begin, her eyes would light up with delight, realizing she’d done something to set him off. Everything was passionate, ending in a whirlwind of heated breath and soothing touch.

She loved the way his desires were like a hunger, turning him into a blind creature of need. Still, this meant that, when he was in control, their sex was without many surprises.

Entrapta, however, liked to play with him.

His methodical lover, when thinking of absolutely everything, thought of him the most.

Hordak wasn’t surprised to hear Entrapta slow her steps when they walked into their apartment. Her heels tapped the floor like droplets of water, coming to a stop just a foot away.

He felt his face heat up a bit as she sighed blissfully, knowing she was sizing him up out of sight.

“I want you to wait in your chair, jacket off,” She commanded, her voice conversational and practiced. It was tinged with a particular, saccharine tone that dripped with seductive prowess. It brought his memory back to the brief moment she was just a screen, begging him to watch her. 

Hordak’s ears grew hot and twitched, his chest now thrumming with anticipation. They were starting already? So soon? Usually she waited until she could lock him in her bedroom.

“Yes, P-Princess,” Hordak managed to say, tugging at his collar. “Do you… Want me to take off the rest of my clothes…?” His voice was small in his ears; meek, even. He wouldn’t berate himself for it, now.

Entrapta’s warm embrace enveloped him, sending his breath hitching. “Hmm… Nope! You look so nice in this sweater,” she told him.

Her hand rested over his heart… and grabbed at his chest, sending the muscles underneath into a stuttering jolt.

“It really brings out your best features,” Entrapta added with a knowing lilt. She released him then, passing by him to go to her room.

The _brightest_ red came to Hordak’s face, rivaling his eyes in his hue. The jolt of pleasure he’d received was purely psychological, knowing she was grabbing at him in such a carnal way. In the way that he grabbed her, he thought, somehow flushing more.

In those moments, Hordak saw a side of Entrapta that set his soul aflame, and he couldn’t stop himself from melting. She barely had to touch him when she had control. The small woman didn’t need to lift a finger to take it from him, either.

Hordak let out a sputtering sigh. There wouldn’t be much time for him to waste, he realized; she’d be back shortly.

He moved quickly into the living room, kicking off his shoes and eyeing the armchair beside the couch. He used it often as a place of reading; now, however, it was where Entrapta wanted him to wait. Undoubtedly, it would also be the place she took him apart in.

He shed his jacket and threw it aside, letting that be the only thing he removed. The garment landed somewhere out of the tunnel of his vision, forgotten until he’d shyly collect it later.

Hordak could only hear static in mind, his thoughts jumbled as he placed himself carefully in his armchair.

What would she do? What had she concocted in her brilliant mind?

He hoped he could withstand it. He had called for her to stop, once, calling her “Entrapta” instead of her nickname. They had agreed that would be a good way to know that he needed her and not the person she played on camera. It was useful for them, since he only called her Princess when he was in an aroused state.

He’d been too overwhelmed that time- he had regretted ending it despite Entrapta’s reassurances that he had every right to stop her.

His hands clenched around nothing, overcome with fluttering nerves. He wanted to impress her more than _anything_. Entrapta described him, often, as being vanilla at his core. Apparently, that meant he didn’t have much creativity in the bedroom. He took her lovingly, “as the Queen intended”- a phrase she said with a tease. That was why her performances made him so metaphorically weak; when she took control, there were satisfactions he didn’t even know he needed that were met. He placed himself under her control, and by all the stars, she earned her pet name.

Therefore, Hordak wanted to improve himself as her partner. He wanted to earn the attention she gave him.

… And, certainly, it _wasn’t_ to soothe a rather pertinent, buzzing need for _more_ in his mind. Hordak did not get horny, he was too busy.

“Princess?” He called impatiently, shifting in his seat.

He heard a faint hum that barely contained its amusement. “Don’t worry… I’m ready. Can you close your eyes, Hordak?” Entrapta requested from down the hall.

Red eyes shut quickly. Hordak took a deep breath once again, his chest shaking as he did. He was safe, he told himself. There was no judgement or shame; he did this for her as much as she did for him. This was something he enjoyed, something he _wanted_. She would hold him in her arms afterwards, kissing him so much that his skin tingled. She’d call him beautiful, making his heart flutter with butterflies.

She loved him.

There was a moment of pause… Then Hordak heard the soft pads of her feet across the floor. Entrapta was wearing socks- to hide her movements? Well, as much as she could hide them, he imagined. His hearing was far too good to hide footsteps, especially in the quiet of their home.

She was sneaking up on him? The thought lighted a rebellious fire in him, eyes opening slightly to catch a glimpse of his Princess.

Instead of darling Entrapta, he witnessed a cloth covering his eyes. All at once, his vision turned dark.

He gave a startled chirp, which was answered by Entrapta’s giggle. “Nice try. I’ll let you see when I want you to,” she whispered teasingly into his ear.

The cloth was tied around his head, preventing him from seeing anything besides an empty void. His Princess was careful, testing the tightness of the fabric and adjusting it when she realized it was a tad too loose.

He was comfortably impaired- a phrase he had once thought was an oxymoron.

With her lips brushing the shell of his ear, she wrapped her fingers around his wrist and lifted it slightly. Her touch was firm as much as it was tender, sending a shiver down his spine.

Entrapta noticed how riled up he was with another, pleased hum. The sweet sound made his ears twitch, his head turning to the source. He couldn’t see her, but he knew she was there. The lack of sight made every sound and touch all the more heightened.

With his wrist in her hand, she stroked over his rapid pulse, letting it sit on the arm of the chair again. “What’s my name?” She asked calmly. He didn’t need to see to know she was smiling; she held it in her voice.

He swallowed harshly. “Princess,” Hordak replied, letting both of his hands relax. 

He felt Entrapta’s hand run over his arm and to his chest again, leaving a burning trail in its wake. She was somewhere behind him, off to his side. He had his suspicions to why she was there; however, he remained outwardly patient.

Entrapta played with the collar of his sweater, as if thinking over her next movements. “… I figured you’d get a little too excited,” She said after a moment. As she spoke, her voice moved to be directly behind him.

“Give me your hands, please.”

So very loving, but it was a command. A familiar one, too.

Hordak whimpered outright. With a slight tremble, but no hesitance, he wrapped his arms around the back of the chair. His limbs were longer than a human’s, and he could easily do as he was told without much strain.

Unsurprisingly, he felt a something lock his wrists together.

The binding was a single, almost block-like weight. It made a mechanical _click_ as the pieces latched together. It wasn’t heavy, but he could tell by its weight that was made of sturdy metal.

“Ah… you made special handcuffs for this?” Hordak asked quizzically.

Entrapta snorted at the question, her chin resting on his shoulder. “You broke the last pair,” she explained, as though that should have been quite obvious.

Ah. That explained the design.

“…Sorry.”

With a huff, Entrapta bit his earlobe. The sharp pain sent Hordak’s body into a momentary panic, jolting in his seat. It wasn’t anything more than a nip, but with his vision impaired, the sensation was heightened.

“You will be. You aren’t breaking these,” Entrapta grumbled playfully.

After a small pause, she kissed his cheek with more intimacy. “Hehe... I’m just kidding. I know you wouldn’t break them on purpose,” she cooed sweetly. “This time, you’re going to sit there and be good for me, right?”

Hordak shuddered audibly. “Y-Yes… I’ll be good,” He managed. 

His reward was a gentle caress to his temple, Entrapta’s thumb grazing his brow. Her fingers then gently threaded through midnight blue locks. She pulled each strand from their usual, slicked back position, letting them fall naturally to the side.

Hordak sighed blissfully at the tender gesture, letting it bleed into something more desperate as she pet his hair. It was a surprising weak spot for him, having his hair touched. It didn’t arouse him to be pet; rather, it lulled him, causing his body to slump and arms to fall limp. He outright purred as Entrapta mussed his hair, bit by bit, his eyes growing hooded behind the blindfold.

Suddenly, she tugged his head back, her fingers switching to entangle in his hair. He stopped breathing altogether when she did, his neck craning with far more force than she was applying.

“I’ll be good!!” He repeated, with far more enthusiasm. “I promise you, Princess!”

It was the dominating aspect of it that made his stomach do pleasant flips, chest burning with a deep flame. As he eagerly bared his throat to her, his hips subtly shifted again, his back coming to rest more squarely against the chair as the emerging tendril in his pants (already, shameful) caused slight discomfort.

Regrettably, Entrapta’s hand left his hair. Regardless of its presence, Hordak kept his head tilted up. She stroked along his shoulder as she circled him, giving him awareness of her even in this state.

That was another reason he trusted Entrapta alone to render him so helpless; even like this, he still felt safe. In some way, having that little awareness left him with some resemblance of control. It reminded him that it wasn’t being taken from him- he was giving it up.

Hordak only needed to feel the way her hands pushed his sweater up to his collarbone to know her true intentions with the blindfold. Her hands traced delicately over his skin, around the ports in his sides... Her touch was coveting. He let out a flustered huff, ears twitching against the cloth as her digits traced over the discoloration of his skin.

Entrapta covered her mouth, even though Hordak couldn’t see her excited grin. He looked positively gorgeous, with a flushed face, messy hair, and perfectly cut muscles. Though he always seemed so willowy, Entrapta felt like a swooning teen every time he took off his shirt.

And like this, he was _perfect_ for the swooning adult. Hordak looked so helpless, aroused already past the point of coherent thought. “Sexy” wasn’t a word that she held often in her regular vocabulary, but she would definitely describe Hordak as that. He was a Goth’s wet dream fully clothed, and hers specifically when those clothes came off.

Honestly, Entrapta hoped doing this made Hordak feel more confident with his body. Truly, he was a beautiful creature, worthy of more than even what she could give him.

Her eyes wandered down to his crotch, her eyes gleaming with delight. Oh, he was farther gone than she thought; she could see his tendril fighting against the zipper of his pants. She hummed softly, biting her lip as she tapped her chin. Surely, he was ready for something a little more adventurous, now… He did give her permission to do as she pleased, after all.

“Hordak… I have some things I want to try on you. Some toys, like the ones I used on my show. Can I do that?” Entrapta asked, sitting on one of his thighs.

Hordak could feel the warmth of her core so close, and his cock responded with equal excitement. Toys? He knew what those were. Surely, he could handle that stimulation. Entrapta could. She actually seemed to enjoy it quite a bit, so he held a good impression of them.

“Yes, Princess, you may. Whatever you like,” He breathed, offering the tiniest quirk of his lips. “I’m all yours.”

Entrapta kissed under his jaw, her smile barely concealed against his throat. Her lips curled further in tandem with her hands reaching for his belt. Like this, he could feel that she was just wearing her lingerie; her bare skin and lace both caressed and scratched against his bare chest. Instinctively, his hands fought their bindings, wanting to grab the soft mounds of flesh he _knew_ were within his literal grasp.

He whined irritably at his inability to, deciding then to see just how secure those cuffs really were. A definite electrical shock- no more than a friction sting- went through his hands, turning that whine into a small yelp. Naturally, she thought of _that_ , too.

If Entrapta noticed his escape attempts, she didn’t say anything about it… Though he was certain the sudden shift she took had something to do with it. She traced a single digit over the squirming bulge in his boxers, causing it to react with enthusiasm. It throbbed, pressing more insistently as Hordak shivered and hissed.

“It’s pretty useful that it moves on its own, huh? It seems to like me a lot, too.” Entrapta unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, relieving some of the pressure that had started growing inside them. “Your body is so fascinating, Hordak… So _receptive_ …”

His cock dampened the fabric as it fought it even harder, seeking out Entrapta instinctively. “Y-You’re teasing me,” He whined, voice betraying his frustrations.

That made Entrapta outright laugh. “You’re so cute!! You think _this_ is teasing?”

The darkness tinging her voice made his knees shake.

She then pulled both his pants and his boxers down his hips- effectively trapping his legs as well. With Entrapta sitting so close to his hip, he couldn’t buck, either. He belatedly realized that all at once- that, like this, he couldn’t move at _all_. He was quite helpless, in a very literal sense.

“ _Hah-!_ ”

Hordak gasped loudly as fingers wrapped around his emerging length. Entrapta had gone from fluttering touches to outright coaxing his cock from its slit, her thumb running over the soft skin around it. She even dared to dip her fingers into him, which made his vision spark and stomach clench.

With a tight jaw and a wild purr perpetually in his chest, the tendril that was Hordak’s cock emerged from between his legs. Already, it was leaking a pearly fluid. While it was curling energetically, Hordak had slumped further against the chair, seemingly accepting his fate. 

Entrapta sighed lovingly at the sight of him. His dick really was gorgeous, and she meant that genuinely! Strange as it was, she even thought that part of him was handsome. He was certainly thicker than most human males, the tip tapered off and resembling the tail of a devil. Save for one vein on the underside, it was perfectly smooth, and just a slightly darker color grey-blue than his skin. It was wonderfully sensitive- much like its owner, the slightest touch had it squirming.

With the poor alien pinned, she could admire him all she wanted. She certainly did, letting his length curl around her fingers as she let out the softest coo of approval.

“Please,” Hordak begged. His tongue felt like lead as he tried to voice his desire, head buzzing as his frustration boiled over.

“Please? Please what?” He heard her ask.

He paused for only a moment, shuddering when he caught on. “Pl… P-Please, Princess,” he begged properly.

“That’s better!”

Hordak chirped as a silicon ring slid down his cock. Entrapta nestled it just above the base of his length, letting it squeeze his flesh ever so slightly. His brow furrowed at it, trying to figure out what it was. Obviously, it was something made specifically for him, once again. It felt strangely heavy; two small, plastic orbs were the source of that weight, pressing his tendril between them. It tamed him a bit, keeping his length from thrashing with so much vigor.

Entrapta took note of his confused pout with a smirk. “How does that feel?” She asked. “Dare you to try and throw that off. I took exact measurements to ensure you couldn’t.”

Hordak hummed, aroused stress breaking through it. “What are you up to, my dear?” It was more of a plea than a question, at this point. He was more riled up than ever, now, with his cock out and ready.

He jolted as her hand rested on his stomach, the other one nowhere his senses could pick up.

“Oh, I’m… just watching.” 

As soon as she said that, the vibrations began.

It startled Hordak, his hips bucking to little success. Only his tendril could freely curl and writhe against the foreign sensations traveling through his body.

The initial shock didn’t last; quickly, it became a dull thrum through his flesh, rolling over him like a tidal wave as he registered it as pleasure and not pain. “Princess, h-hah, this is…” Hordak sighed, the rush of dopamine clouding his thoughts. It left him docile, accepting of Entrapta’s control. She would let him go when she was done with him, and no sooner. He began to purr, again, his cock twitching with jolting writhes.

Entrapta ran her hand down his cheek, watching the way his lips curled and nose twitched. “Hehe… You have a cute face right now. Is it too much?” She cooed, her voice dripping with seductive sweetness.

He shook his head, swallowing a needy moan. “F-Feels good…” He slurred. It felt far more than just good; it felt remarkable, pleasure unlike any he’d ever experienced.

Her affectionate sigh was music to his ears. He had her approval.

“You look so gorgeous, Hordak…” Entrapta’s voice felt like a soothing melody, grounding him and lifting him up all at once. Her hands, equally, felt healing with their adoring care. Her thumb brushed over his thin, upper lip, moving to stroke his cheek. His head leaned into her touch, his purrs intermixed with small, desperate whines. 

“You’re doing so well, too… Your cock’s leaking a lot. You wanna cum so badly, but you’re waiting…” 

She was just a gentle whisper and heated touch along his skin. Every word was absolutely sinful to his burning ears, but it only made Hordak’s cock twitch more against his stomach, the vibrations nothing compared to the pleasure hearing his Princess brought.

“I bet I could do anything to you right now, and you’d let me.”

He nodded slightly, agreeing wholly.

To test that, Entrapta dipped her thumb into his mouth, pressing over his tongue. He felt a rush of emotions as he held his breath. She gingerly pried his mouth open as he let out a throaty trill, his eyebrows drawing together. Blood red teeth were exposed, the canines viciously sharp and longer than a human’s.

Hordak was careful not to fight her; he would prefer he didn’t bite her greatest tools. He could only marvel at the power they had as she used them to take him apart. Tomorrow, they’d be used to build something with him.

Entrapta’s silence spoke volumes. She was staring, again- undoubtedly marveling at his teeth. While it thoroughly embarrassed him, he’d gotten used to Entrapta finding strange ways to think he was attractive.

Whatever she saw then caused her to let out a breathless laugh. As she took her hand away, she kissed his nose as a reward for his patience.

Hordak relaxed all at once, slumping back with a small huff. He’d unknowingly stiffened, and the relieved attention only brought his attention sharply back to the vibrations coursing through him. His hips bucked again, forcefully; yet again, Entrapta stopped them.

“You’re wonderful, Hordak. I could watch you squirm like this forever…”

Hordak whined lowly, knowing the praise was deliberate. Entrapta had discovered early on he responded to it far more desirably, and she used it to drive him crazy. He knew she meant it, too, which only made his heart pound more with every compliment. She knew how much it made him squirm, yet how much he really, truly adored it.

“I-I am a well-used toy,” He mumbled, immediately mortified something so lewd came from his mouth. Maybe it was to impress her; maybe he’d fallen into the role Entrapta had assigned for him. Either way, he would blame his lust-clouded mind.

It surprised Entrapta, too. Her hips rocked subtly backwards, until she was sitting squarely on his thigh. It brought his attention to the soaked fabric, a happy purr bubbling up in his chest.

“Ohh, you’re not a _toy_. You’re my _experiment_ ,” She cooed playfully. “This is _purely_ scientific discovery.”

Hordak wanted to quip back, lips parting to do so. Entrapta didn’t let him; instead, she turned the vibrations up on the toy, the soft hum of the machine something Hordak could now both hear _and_ feel. He let out the most undignified mewl, his mouth dropping open again to openly moan. The heavy pulses of the toy coursed through him, traveling up his length and through his lower half.

“P-Princess-!?”

Entrapta snickered. “Did you not think I would give it more than one setting? This isn’t even the strongest one, yet.”

Hordak chirped, his eyes widening behind the blindfold.

There was _more_?

Entrapta left him like that for a moment, observing as she promised. The muscles of Hordak’s stomach twitched wildly under Entrapta’s palm as lights danced around his dark vision, his breathing coming out in trembling gasps. More of his precum spurted from the tip of his cock, splattering against his stomach. He already felt too close, but a slight pressure around the base kept him from chasing the feeling too far.

She thought of _everything_.

“Hordak, I’m curious… How sensitive is this place?” Two digits ran along the soft flesh of his slit, dipping underneath for just a second. It was a unique second for Hordak, however, as he was overcome with a tingling sensation somewhere inside his lower abdomen. It felt oddly thrilling, his heart stuttering as she rubbed that area. She would only occasionally slip a digit into him, yet he reacted with the same desperate whine every time. It made his arms jerk, shoulders hunching as he instinctively fought his bindings. Combined with the vibrations, he was sure he wasn’t lasting much longer, silicon or not.

Entrapta hummed at the strangled noise he made in response. “I’ll just note that as ‘very sensitive’. You’ll tell me later, when you get all those precious brain cells back,” she said with an unseen grin. 

The vibrations turned down, giving Hordak a chance to properly breathe. It still left him teetering on the edge, but now, it wasn’t enough to push him over. He felt Entrapta shift in his lap, her body now resting more casually against his side. It was easy for her to move about; one of the few, key ways their size differences actually benefited them.

Digit by digit, she wrapped her fingers around him. She leisurely stroked from where the toy resided to the tip of his cock, resuming only when she felt his hips stop rising with her grip. The heat behind his eyes was feverish; combined with the vibrations, Hordak was sure his brain would actually melt in his skull.

It wasn’t just the hand around his cock, either. He couldn’t forget the Princess that owned both. “Hehe… Is this how you feel when you watch me? No wonder you always stare… I’ll think about how cute you are right now every time you sit and read,” she whispered, her delighted awe seductive and dark in his ear.

Her attentions focused at the tip, making his hips twitch as she flicked the pad of her finger over it. “You act so tough, but the moment I get you to _crack_ …“

Hordak nearly keened as she gave him one firm stroke downward, the action making his entire body seize. Hiss purr was constant, now, rising in volume almost _expectantly_.

Entrapta giggled softly at it. “… You fall apart so adorably.”

She stroked Hordak’s jaw with her mostly unoccupied hand, her arm casually propped up on his shoulder. Hordak felt the toy’s controller in her grasp as her knuckles brushed over the apple of his cheek, gliding gently to the other side of his face. It was so simple- nonchalant, even- but he trembled at it.

And thank goodness, his Princess was aware of that. “I’ll let you cum if you tell me who you belong to, Hordak,” Entrapta offered, tilting his head towards hers.

Hordak saw only darkness behind the blindfold, but if he closed his eyes, her Valentine-pink gaze was clear as day.

He wanted to kiss her, suddenly. He craned his neck for it, uncaring how pathetic he looked. She didn’t judge him for wanting it; the pretty laugh filling his ears was fond and awed. And she lovingly gave him what he desired, pressing her soft lips to his thin ones. Initially, he thought it would be a loving kiss that they always shared. However, he was pleasantly surprised when her full lips pushed his open, her tongue sliding into his mouth.

She dominated him in this, too, and he gladly let her. He easily submitted to her, enjoying the rush as they passionately crashed against one another. He felt her arousal through it- how hungry she seemed, her own breath coming out ragged.

“Princess,” Hordak mumbled against her mouth, voice just a whimper. “I belong to my Princess…”

At first, he thought he’d called out the wrong name on accident. Entrapta grew quiet, her lips leaving his. He felt her sit up, her weight more squarely on his thigh.

There were seconds that felt like ages, Hordak turning his head blindly to where he thought she was.

Then, quite suddenly, the vibrations became so intense, his toes curled against the carpet, his heels digging into the floor. He outright mewled, mouth dropping open.

“You can do better than that,” was her perky response. Ah, she was done playing nicely with him.

“Princess, Princess- please, _please_ -!!” Hordak babbled, nearly sobbing as his cock was held firmly and stroked. He was barely aware of what came out of his mouth. Many were desperate pleas, he knew, but he didn’t know what he was begging for. In one instant, he wanted the sweet torment to end; on the other, he hoped she wrung him dry. The rush of hormones and dopamine had created an almost panicked sensation in his stomach, but he adored every second. His head buzzed with the most wondrous of fogs, rendering it useless and empty.

Tragically, Entrapta’s weight lifted from his thigh. Her hands came to rest on his knees, her hair brushing over a bit of the bare skin at his hip.

Hordak made another, horribly weak mewl at the thought of her gaze on his cock now, when he was so desperate to cum. He must be an absolute mess, both literally and figuratively.

He didn’t need to worry about excessive staring; Entrapta wasn’t watching anymore. Hordak keened as her tongue ran up his twitching cock, following the trail of precum that had dripped down the underside. And as she lapped at his length, teasing the head of his cock with the tip of her tongue, she gingerly coaxed the silicon up. She only needed to move the ring by a centimeter to ease the tension that had built. When she did, the vibrations of his cock seemed to thrum against entirely new nerves, and entirely new states of being.

“PrinCESS-!!”

With a desperate crescendo of a moan, Hordak came, eyes rolling back in his head as his body tensed. Lights and colors danced behind his eyelids, the continuing vibrations only dragging it to maddening intensity. It was heaven and hell at once; the best pieces of both, erupting from deep within. It felt never-ending, as though he’d keep orgasming until he couldn’t withstand it anymore.

As incredible as the feeling was, Hordak sobbed with relief as Entrapta gently guided him down. By the time he truly couldn’t handle anymore, the vibrations had already slowed to a stop, and she was guiding the ring off his length.

He caught his breath over the course of a minute, soothed by Entrapta’s soft stroking of his hair. Hordak purred dumbly when did, content as a cat. In that time, he lost track of his girlfriend, her body lifting from its place in his lap.

“Entrapta…?” He mumbled, her name slurred as he fought the lingering haze in his mind. A pleasant, almost drunken feeling had settled in the back of his head, the wake of that peculiar rush even compelling him to crack a smile.

He only distantly realized his hands were freed; he did nothing with that freedom. He kept his arms limp, hung over the arms of his reading chair.

From off to his right, he heard Entrapta laugh. She placed herself back into his lap, resting once again on his upper thigh. “This is the _most_ relaxed I have ever seen you. Are you still there, Hordak?” She inquired, poking his cheek.

He chirped lowly in response, nodding once. “I have reached a state of tranquility many base religions off of.” 

“Hehe. Accidentally funny, again. There’s my Hordak.” Tenderly, Entrapta coaxed him to raise his head, her hands cupping the back of his neck. Hordak obeyed her mindlessly, keeping his eyes shut as she untied the blindfold.

“Keep your eyes closed, and open them slowly,” she reminded. 

As let Hordak’s eyes adjust gradually to the change in light, he finally moved his hands. He flexed sensation back into them, a static settling over them from disuse and strain. His first use was to firmly grab onto whatever piece of Entrapta he could; in this case, it was her hips.

He was struck, as always, by the beautiful woman in his lap. It was the same woman he’d been dating for months, now; the same one he woke up next to every morning. And yet, still, he was captivated. She’d tied her hair into pigtails again, and she was wearing-

His tendril swat Entrapta on her thigh with its sudden thrash. He couldn’t breathe, suddenly, the air stolen from his lungs as he stared.

He knew what lingerie she was wearing. _Vividly_. It was the first one- the one she wore when he happened upon her stream. Had she worn that to the dinner? She must have; the garter belts were the same. For so long, he’d eyed the lingerie piece in her drawer with a flustered sweat. He’d been so hesitant to request it; the idea of asking for such a thing felt like humiliation. Clearly, he hadn’t been subtle in his desires, as always.

“Absolutely shameless,” He gawked, his face turning brilliant red. “If I knew you were wearing that…”

Entrapta huffed. Unsurprisingly, her gaze was firmly on his dick as it tried to spring back to life, even after all Hordak had just been through.

Her eyes leveling at him with a curious glint, she teased, “You would have what? Fucked me in front of your boss?” She kept her touch innocent for the moment, stroking his pectoral.

“I would have _died_!!” He argued.

“You could do both! I believe in you!!”

“ _Entrapta_ -“

This time, he interrupted himself. He’d been so startled by the clothes she was wearing, he hadn’t noticed the results of his rather intense orgasm. But it was quite plain when he took a proper look; most of his seed had found itself on Entrapta. Thick ropes of cum were splashed across her nose, over her chin, and down her ample chest. Some had even found itself in her hair. Entrapta had been so nonchalant about it, he hadn’t noticed. She was still nonchalant about it as she cleaned her face with a towel… that she had prepared.

Like she knew she’d need it.

Reflexively, Hordak growled, the noise bestial even to his ears. He genuinely couldn’t help it; she was borderline pornographic, covered in his cum like that. And now that he knew exactly what that meant, he was all the more sure the real sight of it was incomparable.

The growl made Entrapta freeze, her smile faltering slightly. “Hordak? Are you okay?” 

He swallowed harshly. “You haven’t cum yet,” He stated flatly, and his grip on her hips grew firm with purpose. “I want to fix that _right_ now.”

Realization sparked her features, and she grinned. “Oh? Can you handle that?” He had just been through quite a bit. Entrapta hadn’t intended to find any sort of climax with her play- genuinely, she got what she desired simply watching him squirm.

Judging by Hordak’s undoubtedly _aroused_ expression, she knew he wouldn’t care if he could go again or not. He would definitely try.

… Well, if he _insisted_.

She hummed playfully. “Hmm… Okay! I’ll let you take control!!”

When permission was granted, Hordak pulled Entrapta flush to him, settling her squarely above his tendril. He kissed her with renewed hunger, his low trill echoing into her mouth. In an instant, the submissive side of him was gone. Once again, he was her powerful, strong boyfriend; as horny as one could physically be and demanding to take her as the bloody Queen intended.

“I loved it,” He muttered, his kisses moving down her neck. “You are a goddess, truly…”

Entrapta gasped lightly, giggling as he nipped her skin. “Does that mean I can do it again?” She wondered, far too coherent for Hordak’s tastes.

He groped at her breasts, sending her gasps into a higher, sweeter pitch as one claw dragged over her nipple through the fabric. “Whenever you fucking want,” Hordak growled in response to her. “Only you can make me submit to your will…”

The firm squeezing of her flesh went from her breasts to her waist, the supple flesh warm under his grip. Just underneath it was pure muscle, softened only by lack of discipline. The beautiful contrast of her softness and hardiness made her so unique, to his eyes. Being both powerful and delicate… What talent.

His touch moved once again, this time with steadier awareness to his fingers. It stopped to grope at Entrapta’s wet mound; unsurprisingly, the cloth grew soaked the moment pressure was applied. His Princess let out the sweetest string of coos as his fingers glided over her clothed pussy, her lower half growing heavier as she rocked downward.

“Lovely… Will I even need to prepare you?” He chuckled, grinding his palm over her clit. “Only you get aroused by a creature like me… You are so strange, you know.”

“Mmhmm…” She hummed, jolting with fluttering eyelashes. “You’re pronouncing ‘genius’ wrong...”

Hordak barked out a laugh. In that moment, he was overcome with fondness for her. Well… She had yet to be wrong yet, he supposed.

After being teased so viciously, Hordak felt the tiniest bit of vengeance was in order; two of his fingers pushed her panties to the side, sinking into her core without warning. Entrapta squeaked out a moan in response, her expression melting right before his eyes.

He was thoroughly emboldened by it, bringing her into a heated kiss as his digits curled. Entrapta was far less aggressive, now, unsure what she wanted to pay attention to more. Her kiss was sloppy, peppered with fluttering coos as he carefully prepared her for his cock.

“You know you haven’t had to do that for a while… My cunt has gotten used to your size,” she managed between heated breaths.

Another growl, and Hordak rubbed until he felt her walls spasm and her hips stutter. “I might test that, if you don’t keep that sinful mouth closed,” he rumbled into her mouth.

She winked at him, taking his hand away. Curious, Hordak let her situate herself, keeping his grip hovering at her waist.

“Why not find out right now?” Entrapta retorted cheerfully. At that, her hand gently guided his length to her core, holding it still there. His cock didn’t squirm as it did before- it seemed it only acted as a tendril at the beginning of sexual encounters. That made it easy for her to sit back onto his cock, coaxing him into her tight, velvety passage.

While only her breath hitched, Hordak let out a low trill. Entrapta could usually tell when Hordak rolled his eyes up by the quirk of his brows- the slight twitch of them was more than satisfying, to her.

Not that she wasn’t unaffected by him. Quite the opposite. She was biting her lip, remaining still as she adjusted to his size. His cock always put stars in her vision, so many of her sweet spots hit at once by him. Her toes curled, her fingers twitching as they reached to grip his shoulders.

Hordak’s hands finally rested at her waist, holding it as he rocked her down the _rest_ of the way. As he expected, she let out a chirping moan, tightening around him.

“Oh, H-Hordak, oh f-!!”

Hordak captured her lips again as he shallowly bounced her on his cock, swallowing every mewl she made. She wouldn’t last long; with her walls massaging his length so perfectly, neither would he.

He moved his mouth to her neck, his tongue running over her collarbone. He could taste himself of her skin; somehow, it only served to excite him more. He traced his ruby tongue over the mess he made of her, nipping her soft skin and leaving red marks everywhere he could reach.

“Beautiful,” he growled, raising her higher and dropping her with far more force.

Entrapta outright moaned, the noise loud and slightly bewildered. Her legs, in a lovely reversal from before, were pinned by Hordak’s thighs; her own kept trying to close from the overwhelming pleasure, but couldn’t. It made her lower stomach tingle, her moans unabated.

“Hordak, i-it’s good, it’s really good…!!” She mewled, eyes sliding closed as the tingling inside her bubbled up. “I want to-!”

“You don’t need to beg,” he purred. His pelvis began to buck, meeting her halfway while his grip remained firm on her waist. “Do it… cum for me.”

Entrapta did just that, the explicit permission startling her into it. She came around him with a sharp gasp, the rest of her noise choked into the tiniest squeaks. Her walls grew almost unbearably tight around Hordak’s cock as her nails dug into his shoulders, her gaze only locked on him.

As always- and never growing old- feeling her fall apart around him drove him over his edge as well. He shuddered heavily as his thrusts stuttered. With a purring groan deep in his chest, what little seed he had left was released into her, the sensation of her around his cock enough to send him into his own orgasm. 

There was quiet, again, much like the first time; this time, Hordak wasn’t alone in his labored breathing.

Hordak sighed blissfully, nuzzling Entrapta’s lilac hair as he relaxed. He moved his hold of her from her hips, wrapping his arms around Entrapta in a fonder embrace. In return, she nuzzled into his chest, delighted to be held. As they cuddled, Hordak’s cock retracted slowly, returning to its sheath between his legs.

“…What is this bloody taste in my mouth?” Hordak asked suddenly, frowning slightly. “Why do you ever put your mouth on me? Disgusting.”

Entrapta hummed out a laugh. “Ohhh, it’s not that bad. Don’t be such a baby.”

They parted, then, Hordak taking one sober look at her and nearly _begging_ her to shower.

Whether to raise his blood pressure or just to be cheeky, she negotiated with him. She grew quite obstinate, too, and Hordak didn’t know whether to laugh for scoff at it.

They settled that they would take it together. A fair deal, agreed upon by both parties.

In the end, it wasn’t Hordak that shamefully collected his jacket- it was dropped into his lap the next day by Entrapta. Combined with the quirk of her brow and his position in his reading chair, he could only fluster about and hide his face behind his book.

“Leave me be, Princess.”

“…Princess?”

Pink eyes flashed dangerously.

“…Wait. I didn’t mean to say that- please, I like this sweater-!!”


End file.
